1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera for use in a surveillance system having a plurality of cameras interconnected via a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system having a plurality of cameras interconnected via a communication network, such as a surveillance system, the cameras may communicate with a host system or one another.
Although individual cameras in a related art surveillance system can communicate with one another, they mostly perform operations that are dependent only on a host device. In other words, since the cameras are individually operable in which communicating with a host device is their main function, they do not need to communicate with one another.
Thus, the related art surveillance system has a drawback in that each camera does not use a function of intercommunication with other cameras.
Furthermore, individual cameras have different operating speeds depending on tasks waiting to be executed and different hardware usage statuses. For example, the hardware usage status of each camera may include a central processing unit (CPU) usage rate, a random access memory (RAM) usage rate, and a communication network usage rate for the camera.
Thus, this configuration may hinder efficient operations of all the cameras.